Everybody Dance Now!
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Oneshot que salió de un reto para celebrar el cumple de Harry, es una risa,no os puedo explicar nada más...leedlo, es un despropósito absoluto


Advertencia: Esto es un desvarío absoluto, no le intentéis buscar sentido, porque no lo tiene, nació de la desesperación de las largas horas de espera de un autobús que no llegaba, así que simplemente leerlo y reíros, que para eso está.

EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

Los gritos de Dudley lo despertaron aquella mañana, se frotó los ojos maldiciendo a su primo, ya no iba a poder seguir disfrutando de su maravilloso sueño. Se levantó mientras bostezaba. Abrió la puerta del armario, que nunca consiguió arreglar y tachó el día en su calendario y terminó de vestirse. Un rugido de su estomago lo sorprendió mientras bajaba a desayunar.

Entró en el Gran Comedor. Localizó a Draco a través de los numerosos corazones violetas y rosados de San Valentín que caían del techo, y se acercó a él. El rubio lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a Hermione y Ginny que hacían manitas. Se sirvió una ración de huevos revueltos, que hoy eran verdes, de nuevo. Un poco más allá, Ron se sentaba en el regazo de Michael Corner, y en la mesa de Slytherin, Marcus Flint devoraba el cuello de Colin (se, Creevey, Colin Creevey).

La mano de Draco descansaba en su pierna, pero Harry estaba bastante mosqueado ya, ¿nadie iba a acordarse de su cumpleaños? ¿Ni siquiera Draco? Él no se lo iba a recordar, pero más le valía acordarse, o lo pagaría caro. Acarició distraídamente la pálida mano que destacaba sobre su túnica negra. Draco frotó la mejilla en su hombro.

- Miau!!- maulló dulcemente- Estás muy raro hoy- le comentó separándose de él un poco.

- ¿Qué dices- buscó los labios suaves del rubio y lo besó con delicadeza- ¿No tienes que decirme nada, Draco?

- No, bueno ¿Qué mi culito es solo tuyo?- sugirió con una risa- pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿Qué tienes hoy

- Hmpf! Pociones dobles. Como tú, idiota- cogió la pierna de Draco y la pasó por encima de las suyas, haciendo que el rubio se pusiese a horcajadas sobre él, rodeándolo con las piernas. Las manos del Slytherin se enlazaron en su nuca y mientras lo cogía por la cintura, se besaron con urgencia.

-Buenos días Chicos- la voz de Dean Thomas sonó a sus espaldas, Draco dejó sus labios y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro- Buenas, guapa- lo saludó- ¿qué hacías en el baño? Ya podías haber invitado

- Jajaja- rió Seamus mientras se sentaban junto a ellos- Ya os gustaría.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, y cuando acabaron, se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de allí cogidos de la mano, cuando llegaron frente al aula de Pociones, aún no había nadie, así que se apoyó en la pared.

- Tenemos quince minutos, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Draco se pegó a su cuerpo, con la cara vuelta hacia su cuello, de modo que su cálida respiración le acariciaba erizándole placenteramente la piel.

- Solo quiero estar contigo- susurró rozando con sus labios la piel tierna de detrás de su oreja.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras una cálida sensación lo llenaba, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Draco se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, podía notar los latidos del corazón del rubio, en momentos así era cuando sentía que su vida merecía la pena, ¿qué más daba si no se acordaba de su cumpleaños?

Poco a poco, el resto de la clase fue llegando, e interrumpieron su momento de intimidad. Lavender y Parvati discutían porque esta había mirado libidinosamente a Millicent según Lavender.

- Es que lo has vuelto a hacer, me tienes hartita.

- Pero si ha pasado por delante de mi cara, ¿Qué quieres, que vaya por el mundo con los ojos cerrados?

- Pues si la vas a mirar como si le fueras a comer hasta la goma de las bragas, si, la verdad, lo preferiría.

- ¡¡¡¡PUTAA!! ¡maldita zorra!!- Pansy avanzaba grandes zancadas por el pasillo, Millicent caminaba tras ella ligeramente avergonzada, Draco se separó de él y se dio la vuelta, recostándose contra Harry, que lo abrazó, sonriendo distraídamente, mientras observaban la escena, regodeándose en el calor del cuerpo de su novio- ¿¡Quién coño crees que eres para mirar a MI novia!?

- ¿Qué? Yo…yo…no, Millie…dile …que …yo…n…no-balbuceó Parvati aterrada, la sonrisa medio satisfecha de Lavender se desvaneció cuando las manos de Pansy se levantaron hacia el cuello de Parvati, y puso las manos en los hombros de su temblorosa novia

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tu novia no te da lo que necesitas?- escupió en su cara la Slytherin.

- ¿¡Cómo!?- saltó indignada Lavender- Será que tu chica va buscando líos por ahí, no?- las manos de Pansy variaron su trayectoria y cogió el pelo de Lavender, que le arañó la cara y comenzaron a gritarse mientras se pellizcaban, arañaban y tiraban del pelo.

- ¡Frígida! ¡Desgraciada!

- ¡Hija de puta!

- ¡Malnacida!

- ¡Perra!

- ¡A ti no te han parido, no, a ti te han MEAO!- le gritó Lavender arrancándole un mechón de pelo a Pansy, haciendo que esta chillara.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, chirriando sobre sus goznes, todo el mundo se quedó paralizado y en 10 milésimas de segundo, todas las parejas se separaron, Neville y Justin, Cho y Marieta, Fred y Zacharias, George y lee, Hannah y Susan, Padma y Lisa, Percy y Oliver, etc… Millicent y Parvati se metieron entre Lavender y Pansy y las apartaron, Lavender aún sostenía el mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Snape, los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a través de dos cortinas de pelo grasiento entre las que emergía su ganchuda nariz.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- susurró peligrosamente- ¿otra vez discutiendo, señoritas?- su voz era áspera- Reiterando, supongo. Son ustedes realmente cargantes. Ya lo saben, cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff- dio media vuelta y entró en el aula, varios gemidos lastimeros de los componentes de las casas castigadas se escucharon, y uno a uno, fueron entrando todos en el aula.

Se sentaron por parejas, como siempre, en uss pupitres habituales. El ambiente estaba mucho más tenso de lo habitual, ¿quién lo haría mal hoy? Sentía la mirada de Snape sobre su cabeza, ávido a cualquier fallo para machacarlo, humillarlo, estaba siendo un día horrible, Pociones a primera hora, nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera Draco, que llevaba más de una semana hablando de la fiesta, ¿qué más podía pasar?

- Hoy haréis una poción Sesámica, para que Epi sea Blas, y las preñadas, paridas. Las instrucciones- hizo un movimiento de varita- en la pizarra- Profetizo Longbottom, que hoy su caldero será destruido de nuevo, por tanto, y antes de lamentar más pérdidas, quitaremos ya cinco puntos de Gryffindor, no sea que con el caos que sin duda alguna generará, se nos olvide- la cara del pobre Neville fue todo un poema, Justin lo consoló un poco mientras todos fueron en busca de los ingredientes de la poción: Semillas de sésamo, atún fresco (tan fresco, que daba saltos y todo), alubias cocidas, chorizo de cantimpalo, sangría y gafas de sol.

Snape se paseaba entre los pupitres con una sonrisa ligeramente siniestra, una neblina espesa, de hedor caliente y empalagoso, dulce, salado y alcohólico al mismo tiempo, que te dejaba un regusto a plástico quemado en el fondo de la garganta, lo cubría todo, provocando arcadas en muchos de los alumnos, aunque alguna voz de: Ohmmm!!! Qué hambre!! Surgió del fondo de la clase.

De pronto, con una explosión gorgoteante como el magma, todos los alumnos fueron salpicados con la mezcla pringosa y grasienta. Harry dejó de ver, ya que el nauseabundo potingue cubría sus gafas. Oyó la risa de Draco a su lado, y entre los gritos de sorpresa y asco, sobresalió la indignada voz de Snape, echándoles la bronca de su vida.

- ¡SILENCIO! ¿Quién ha sido el inepto? Longbottom, a juzgar por tu caldero deformado, todo este…desastre ha sido originado por usted- hizo una pausa, Neville temblaba- No me hagas perder más el tiempo- susurró- hasta que no domines los conceptos básicos, y sobre todo…medidas de seguridad, no vuelvas a acercarte a esta clase- los miró a todos y entrecerró aún más los ojos, al comenzar a hablar enseñó sus dientes amarillos- Este es un colegio serio, en el que se enseña magia de verdad, con profesores que no pueden permitirse interrumpir la marcha de la clase con alumnos que pierden su tiempo frivolizando- Triiiiiinnnngggg!!!!!!!!! El timbre interrumpió el discurso de Snape, que levantó el brazo y miró su reloj

Su cara se iluminó, perdiendo todo rastro de enfado- ¡Chicos! Es la hora del recreo!!!- canturreó alegre. El ambiente se oscureció, y al grito de

EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!

luces de colores salieron de los calderos, una bola de espejos descendió del techo y algunos pupitres se elevaron cual podium. Harry miró a su alrededor, Draco se acercaba a él con una boa de plumas blancas. Sus túnicas se transformaron en ajustados pantalones y brillantes camisetas, todo el mundo se movía al ritmo de la marchosa música. Seamus, totalmente vestido de Drag-Queen, con un corpiño rojo bordado de pedrería, mantenía el equilibrio en uno de los podium sobre unas espectaculares plataformas.

Cuando Draco, con unos ajustadísimos vaqueros desteñidos y una reveladora camiseta negra, con un Sexy plateado escrito en el pecho se acercó a él rodeándolo con la boa, tan cerca que su respiración hacía que el otro se moviera, Harry comenzó a sentir unas manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, excitándolo como nunca. Sus labios hábiles rozaron su cuello y al susurrarle al oído: Feliz cumpleaños, cielo, las manos de Harry se cerraron en las nalgas firmes de Draco, que lo besó como nunca antes lo había besado mientras se movían con la música, sus lenguas se acariciaban, tierna pero salvajemente. La excitación de ambos iba en aumento, el ritmo los envolvía en una danza frenética, el sudor corría por su espalda, nadie podía estarse quieto. Snape, totalmente enfundado en cuero, se acercaba contoneándose con una bola de luz titilante entre las manos chillando:

- ¡Cuidadoooo! Que voy que ardooo!!- y se plantó frente a ellos, la bola de luz era una tarta! Y cuando iba a soplar las velas, con el cuerpo de Draco pegado a su espalda, unos golpes resonaron por toda l habitación, las cabezas se giraron hacia el lugar de donde venían y se quedaron en silencio. Una voz engolada y chillona resonó:

- ¡¡HARRY!! LEVANTATE ¡¡AHORA!!- Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras intentaba coger aire, la claridad lo deslumbraba, estaba sentado en su cama de Privet Drive, y ya no había música, ni tarta, ni gente, ni…Draco. Un momento…¿Draco?¿Desde cuando era Draco? Solo había sido un sueño, jadeó, intentando forzar a su mente a aterrizar. Solo ha sido un sueño se repitió, menos mal- suspiró- ¿menos mal?.

------------FIN-----------

Autora: Gaia, o María Fos Hernándiz

Colaboración: Isabel Hurtado y Mercedes Peris.

Idea Original de la que ha derivado toda esta ida de olla: Mercedes Peris. (aunque el sol de Mallorca, sobre nuestras cabezas desprotegidas, ha influido bastante, también)

****


End file.
